


Swimming in lavender hymns.

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "I love you."It's a refrain played in rasps, an oath murmured in his ears."Prove it," he orders.
Relationships: John Seed/Joseph Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Swimming in lavender hymns.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Astronaut - Sir Sly
> 
> Somehow I forgot to put a summary..

_You say you need me._

John carves into his brother's skin, etching it with a multitude of sins. He marks it in ways Joseph will carry forever.

_You say you're the only one who knows me._

"I love you."

It's a refrain played in rasps, an oath murmured in his ears. 

"Prove it," he orders. 

_I want to hold you close,_ John thinks. _I'll_ _carve_ _a space for myself in your ribcage and leave notches in the ivory._

The words Joseph utters into the night aren't the words of God that he preaches for everyone else.

They are John's alone.


End file.
